Generally a flash light is merely for lighting only. For a guard at night shift, he has to take a flash light and some certain defensive weapons. If a defensive weapon is not available, he will be unable to protect himself or call for help if he encounters any attack. In view of these defects, a flash light with alarm and rescuer was created.
The present invention provides a flash light with alarm and rescuer. It is characterized by its functions of: (1) lighting, with a plurality of ridges on a reflector to increase intensity of light; (2) alarm, to call for help or to indicate way of escape; (3) blinking light as a signal for help at sea or mountain; and (4) electric shock as a defensive weapon.